Circus Mayhem
by Arashi Senjo
Summary: this is basically a dream i had that had two yu yu hakusho characters in it so i put it in this genre. i adapted it so it is more like a story.
1. Default Chapter

This is basically a dream I had adapted into a story. I write this at like four in the morning so if anything sounds weird, that's why. Just so this makes a little more sense, I really hate clowns, they are like my mortal enemy.  
Circus Mayhem  
  
She was running through a strange room. There was no floor and no walls, and it was all blue. Ryoko kept on running, soon the color began to change and the walls that were never there closed in to form a deep brown hallway. Ryoko kept running for a reason she did not know, only to run maybe. To find, or to hide, but which?  
Ryoko snapped awake. She shook her head to rid her of the déjà vu like feeling that came through from her dream. For a while after she could not sleep.  
Ryoko slipped on a sport outfit and snuck silently out the door. She ran, all the way to the park and past. She rounded a random corner and saw an empty carnival. She saw the gate open and headed in.  
Ryoko was an unusual girl. Her hair was a ocean-like turquoise green and she kept most of it tied up in a ponytail down to her hips, the rest she le hand down to her shoulders. She possessed a great deal of curiosity and adventurism, along with a large amount of untrained spirit energy. She was tall and sleek. Her muscles were finely toned and carried her with a great degree of swiftness.  
For a while, Ryoko wandered. Then came to a small hut with a light on inside. She crept up to a window and listened to the voices inside.  
"Those demons had these packs."  
"Well what are we gonna do with them? The weapons inside are very valuable."  
"We could sell them."  
"Have you lost your senses? Master would be furious if we didn't show him everything here."  
"No I have not lost my senses. In fact, I can sense someone outside right now."  
"Well what are you standing there for?? Go and get him!" Ryoko froze as she heard the door open. A clown-like man came out and waddled around the corner as Ryoko hid in the shadow.  
"Got 'im!" the clown man grabbed her shoulder and hauled her roughly back into the hut.  
"What are you, BLIND??" Ryoko glared at the clown for mistaking her for a boy. But it ((like you can tell a clown's gender!!)) only threw her down in the middle of the floor. Ryoko jumped to her feet. She knew some karate, and like hell she was gonna use it!  
She slammed a foot into the face of the clown that dragged her in, sending him into unconsciousness.  
"Get 'im!" the others came towards her.  
"I am NOT A HIM!!" she let her anger guide her and soon all the clowns were out cold. "Now let's see what is in this bag." Ryoko picked up the sac and rummaged in it. "Nice. Very handy." She slung the bag over her shoulder and looked around some more.  
Suddenly she felt hands clamp over her eyes and mouth as she was picked up. For what seemed like half an hour, they carried her, whoever they were. Suddenly she was dumped down onto the floor of a strange place indeed.  
The chamber was an oddity in itself. A great blue room with no apparent walls and a sleek green pavilion was in the middle, supporting the huge clown. Ryoko was standing on a light blue pathway that seemed to have no supports. The hued light of the room turned her skin a light bluish color along with the rest of her. A huge, not to mention fat, clown sat on the far end of the room.  
Ryoko looked up at the huge clown man. What the heck did he want her for? She jerked her arms out of the grasp of two smaller clown like men.  
"What do you want? Tell me now or let me go!" she snapped. The clown man seemed to consider something then,  
  
"Kill it." The clown had mild trouble pronouncing the simple statement. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry for the delay in updating, but it took a while for me to come up with anything else that made sense since this DID start from a dream, but I think I have a pretty good idea of where it will go from here.  
Chapter Two  
"I am NOT an IT!!" Ryoko whirled upon the smaller clown men approaching her. A swift kick sent the first flying off the path. The other clowns looked at Ryoko with mild fear as the first clown's scream faded.  
Ryoko smirked and beckoned to the rest of the clowns, who looked at her for a brief moment then ran back down the pathway. Ryoko glared back at their master.  
"I am a SHE, NOT an IT!!" she snapped loudly and ran down the path after the smaller clown henchmen, who saw her coming and tried to run faster. By doing that some of them fell off the path in their panic.  
Ryoko caught up with them and elbowed the rest off the path. She came to the entrance to the hall and crashed through the door. She looked wildly down the first hall, then down the second. A group of more clown minions were coming down the hallway to the right.  
Ryoko ran down the left hall and made a series of quick turns, within a minute she had lost them. Ryoko leaned against a wall and slid the little bag off her back. For a minute, she rummaged through it, pulling out various items like a belt that held many weapon like things, a bola, a packet of throwing stars, a few stilettos, several packets of sleeping powder and many other things. She slipped the belt on, strapped almost everything onto it, tied a handkerchief around her ankle, then set off to find the exit.  
Unluckily, Ryoko had chosen the worst time to leave her hiding place. She was nearly crashed into by a horde of clown minions. Ryoko spun and darted down the hall, the clown men recovered from their stun and chased after her.  
Ryoko was going so fast that when she rounded a corner, both her feet were twisted awkwardly. Suppressing a yelp of pain, Ryoko pressed herself against the wall. The clown men ran right past her. Ryoko sighed her relief and turned to go down the hall, walking gingerly on a broken ankle and one sprained one, the inner one had broken due to the fact that she had tilted to compensate for her speed too much, while the outer one had merely sprained. She stopped with a gasp as she saw two people standing in the shadows. They didn't look like clowns; Ryoko studied them for a brief moment.  
She cracked a light-stick and it shone over the two people. If she knew them, Ryoko would have recognized them as Kurama and Hiei. She eyed them for a moment then the sounds of the clown minions grew loud again. Ryoko looked down the hall and saw them coming. She whirled back on the pair of demons only to find them gone.  
She ran into the middle of the hall and the clowns came running. Ryoko reached for a packet in her belt and tore it open as she threw it at them. A thick purple smoke filled the room and Ryoko pulled the bandana from her ankle and over her mouth. Loud thumping sounds sounded around her as the clowns dropped one by one, unconscious. She squinted through the smog and ran down a hall, stumbling and nearly falling due to her broken ankle, crying out every so often in pain. As soon as she cleared the smoke, she put her bandana back in her hair.  
After running for about five minutes, she came to a dead end with a large door in the wall. Ryoko froze as she heard more footsteps behind her. 'Shit!' more of the clowns were coming. She opened the door hastily and slipped through, the door disappeared behind her.  
Ryoko squinted through the sudden light. The hallways she had been running through had only just enough light to get around in. once her eyes had adjusted, she found herself presented with a spectacular garden of brightly colored tropical plants that overgrew out of their pots and numerous vines entangled the cracks in the floor. Huge trees with massive wine colored trunks stretched all the way to the transparent ceiling. Birds of many wondrous colors flew under the glass ceiling. In the distance Ryoko thought she could see two somethings moving in the underbrush, but dismissed it as nothing.  
She walked out away from by the door and was met with a ledge off of a little platform made of vines that had latched onto a rectangular frame. Leaning over the edge, Ryoko found that the vines went all the way down. Carefully lowering herself with her arms, she climbed down quickly since her arms weren't strong enough to hold up her weight alone.  
She crashed lightly at the bottom and crumpled to her side so not to put any pressure on her wounded ankle. Looking around she saw two sticks that would do perfectly as a splint. 'Never thought I would ever NEED my first aid training.' Thought Ryoko as she pulled a couple vines from the "ladder" she had used. Soon she had fashioned a makeshift splint and was wandering around what she had now identified as, the greenhouse.  
"What are you doing here, human?" a voice came behind her and Ryoko spun, what she saw made her gasp. 


End file.
